Un Cielo Lleno de Estrellas
by zathura8
Summary: Te pude ver ahí, desde un principio, arrancando cada parte de mi. Porque no hay nada mas doloroso , inclusive más que la muerte, saber que en alguna punto de mi vida, no estarás a mi lado. Morir de amor es algo que puedo soportar, como una estrella en la oscuridad ... por siempre brillaras. / Para el Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león, dedicado a Athena-blac


Los juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen sin embargo, los personajes de esta historia si, _Para el Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león._ regalo para Athena-blac

* * *

><p><strong> Un cielo lleno de estrellas<strong>

kilian

Desde el primer momento en el que escuche tu voz, supe cuánto quería que estuvieras a mi alrededor.

cerca de mi…

Lo que empieza mal

Me tomo solo un instante saber que estaba en problemas, graves problemas que seguro me arrancaran la vida de mi cuerpo helado, fije mi mirada en el camino que había recorrido ya desde hace unas horas, las marcas de mis pies eran lo único que estaba escrito en esta fina y blanca nieve de enero. ¿Por que estoy en problemas? Bueno, justo enfrente de mí , una bestia sedienta de sangre me acorrala en medio de árboles altos y frondosos.

Como si fuera una jaula, estaba atrapado y mi hacha estaba lejos de mi alcance, ¿Como pude llegar hasta aquí? lejos de mis compañeros, lejos de mi padre y mi hermano. Claramente imaginaba mi sangre, toda regada por el blanco piso, mi madre lloraría por días enteros, nunca mas podria ver la luz de las estrellas…

Pero todo esto solo ocurrió en mi cabeza, como un rayo de luz mi hermano aparecio detras del lobo y con una puntería certera la cabeza de la bestia salió volando por el cielo nublado.

Me había salvado de una muerte segura, que absurdo , por ahora estaba bien , pero seguro que moriría, tal vez mañana o el próximo año. Tal vez mi suerte sea tan pésima que el dia en el que mis pulmones dejen de funcionar y mi corazón pare, sea dentro de mucho… mucho tiempo.

-gracias - le dije a mi hermano, el más pequeño- Zero

-¡¿pero qué es lo que te pasa?!- gritó , con las manos temblando se acercó a mi - Kilian ¿que hacias solo en este bosque? ¡sin tu hacha!

-lo siento- empeze a caminar , regresando al mismo sendero que me aparto de mi casa.

Lo sabía muy bien , fue tonto olvidar mi Hacha y mas cuando tenia prohibido estar en este bosque, pero fue el canto de un pájaro lo que me atrajo a la oscuridad.

-vamos a casa- le dije a zero.

Mientras el me seguía a través de una ventisca , recordaba que dia era y la promesa que le hice a mi madre.

Nunca se lo he dicho y nunca lo haré, hasta que tenga la oportunidad de presentarme voluntario por mi hermano nunca descansare. Es como una eterna pesadilla en la que nunca podré despertarme, mi nombre ya fue seleccionado en una de las miles de cosechas de Panem, fue cuando la voz de mi hermano se alzó, en medio del silencio. Apenas tenía 13 años, pero nunca lo olvidare, quedó grabado con fuego en mi cabeza esa vez cuando por fin me abrí mis ojos y me di cuenta en el temible y oscuro mundo en el que vivía. Un mundo en donde mi hermano ya no existía.

…

Este era el dia, como cada año en el distrito 7, donde las mañanas eran grises y el hambre ya no importaba mucho.

Como odiaba ese dia, tenia que pararme a ver como niños pequeños iban directo a su muerte, no podía hacer nada.

Ahora mi existencia consistía en salvar la vida de mi hermano, era un año menor, así que solo tenía una oportunidad de hacerlo.

Este año nos marchamos a nuestro hogar todos juntos, no se como sentirme, estaba aliviado por no escuchar nuestro nombre pero… estaba furioso, quería lanzarme hacia el podio e ir en lugar de ese pequeño de 14 años, lo deseaba tanto.

** Una noche oscura**

Me sorprendia como existía tal cosa, el inmenso y oscuro cielo que se encontraba arriba de mi, estaba acostado en medio de la calle; mi padre aun no llegaba de trabajar y yo seguía con hambre desde ayer. Apenas regresaba con leña para el fuego cuando el cielo nocturno acaparó toda mi atención, lo hacía desde pequeño, solo echarme en el suelo y ver el cielo, tarareando en mi cabeza canciones que recordaba de tiempos pasados.

Es Tan triste , trabajaba con mi padre pero solo me lo permitían por un tiempo, por mi edad lo tenía prohibido, después iba a la escuela, pero no era suficiente como para poder sobrevivir en este distrito; tuve que recurrir a la caza, obviamente prohibida por el capitolio, apenas vendimos la carne de la bestia que mato zero y hoy no queda nada.

Pequeña gotas de lluvia caían y pronto me tuve que levantar, no podía ver nada, fue entonces cuando alguien tropezó conmigo, se cayó de espaldas por el impacto, daba un poco de miedo.

No podía ver nada , solo una pequeña y frágil figura rodeada por las sombras de las casas y de mi cuerpo en pie, justo enfrente de el sujeto que se encontraba tirado en el suelo húmedo.

-lo siento- era una chica, le ofrecí mi mano y ella la tomo- lo siento, pero no me fije por donde iba

Era una chica de piel blanca , casi pálida , con pecas por su nariz y lágrimas en los ojos.

-es muy tarde- le dije sin mover un solo músculo, la lluvia pasó de ser tenue a gotas pesadas y frías. Sus lágrimas desaparecieron en medio de tanta agua - vamos, te estás empapando

Me miró , con sus enormes ojos grises que brillaban en la oscuridad , aceptó mi invitación.

Mi madre se sorprendió a mi llegada, no solo traje a la casa leña para calentar el hogar, sino también a una chica escuálida , con el cabello chorreando todo el piso y ojos de loca.

-Estaba en medio de la calle- le respondí a la mirada acusadora de mi hermano- ¿que querías que hiciera?

- pero es una chica, no un perro que te encontraste por ahí-dijo zero mientras me apoyaba sobre mis rodillas para prender el fuego de la chimenea.

- Pobrecita, ven cariño- mi madre la jalo y la rodeó con una toalla- pero que cabello tan lindo

Es cierto , no lo había notaba, su cabello era algo inusual; de un color naranja, como las mandarinas que rara vez comia de pequeño , con el brillo que transmite el fuego dentro de la casa, parecía que su larga cabellera estaba en llamas. Pude ver como mi hermano aguantaba una risa por tan chistosa niña que encontre llorando en medio de la lluvia.

-¿como te llamas?- preguntó mi madre con su dulce voz, la chica tardó unos segundos en responder, segundos eternos que avivaron mi curiosidad

-Tessa …

** Mas de mil años**

El tiempo paso, pero nada es igual, mi vida de repente giro y giro, tan rápido que ni yo mismo me di cuenta. Cada noche cuando volvía de los bosques, miraba a mi alrededor y me daba cuenta que estaba solo. Hace tres años todo cambió, sin embargo para mi fueron mil años.

Mi padre nunca regresó, fue esa noche cuando conocí a Tess, una noche triste; Tanto como hace un año cuando mi madre y mi hermano se enfermaron y nunca más se recuperaron.

Pero parece tan lejano, los días de nieve en los que mi madre cantaba en las noches mientras dormíamos en el calor de nuestro hogar, el olor de la leña mojada mientras acompañaba a mi padre por los bosques, los ojos oscuros de zero, a veces me miro al espejo y pienso que el sigue vivo , la sonrisa casi eterna de mi hermano mayor, john.

Pero solo me quedan recuerdos que tarde o temprano se desvanecerán, soy el unico que queda, el ultimo que se irá.

El sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos, seguro es Tess…

-hola- saludo la pequeña figura delante de mí, el tiempo no pasó sobre ella, todavía la imagino con el cabello mojado y con lágrimas en los ojos, me doy cuenta que hace más de mil años que vi sus ojos por primera vez.

-pasa- siguió un camino hasta la mesa de la cocina y dejó un paquete sobre ella

-Feliz Navidad- dijo mientras sacaba una caja con un moño rojo- por fin encontré algo que necesitas …

-¿en serio?- dije sarcásticamente, no creo que en esta pequeña caja se encuentre lo que necesite, tampoco estaría mi libertad

-algo que puedo envolver- se corrige con una sonrisa triste mientras me entregaba el pequeño presente

Lo abrí con mucho cuidado, unos guantes rojos se encontraban en su interior…

-Tus manos siempre están frías- dijo tess con su voz calmada - y bueno el color… ya te imaginaras

-parece que lo tejiste con tu cabello- ya sabia cual era su intención y lo agradecía , pero todo esto solo me hacia sentir mas solo- gracias

Me acerque y le di gran abrazo, creo que era mucho de lo que le podía dar y lo que ella podía esperar, nunca fui bueno para demostrar mis sentimientos.

** La Cosecha**

Instintivamente dirigí mi mirada hasta donde estaba Tess, este año era el ultimo para mi, sin embargo a ella le quedaba uno más. De la nada un sentimiento familiar surgió, mis manos empezaron a sudar, no hacía mucho calor; un escalofrío recorrió mi columna y en mi mente solo había un rostro.

"Por favor, por favor … por favor"

¡Tessa Mille !

El piso de repente desapareció, creo que había llegado la hora, esta era mi oportunidad, sin lugar a duda me presento voluntario, no importaba nada ya, no tenía a nadie. Estaba listo para gritar y caminar hasta donde estaba ella, tan pálida como siempre, pero sin ese brillo en sus ojos que la caracteriza.

-¡y el tributo de este año es!- alisó el papel en sus manos largas y …-Kilian Reed!

El aire en mis pulmones desapareció y mi corazón se paró, quizás ¿Estoy muerto?

** Algo esta Pasando**

Fueron días pesados, al caminar sentía como iba cayendo poco a poco, como si esto fuera un sueño, más bien una pesadilla con un final certero.

Lo único que me mantenía de pie era ella, era lo único que tenía, me aferro a ella hasta el final. No quiero perder a nadie, no otra vez y estoy ahí , siempre detrás de ella, cuando llegamos al Capitolio, en los entrenamientos; Siempre apoyandola y vigilando quien ponía la mirada encima de ella.

Tessa es ágil, corre tan rápido , parece un relámpago, es muy inteligente. Ella ganara, yo solo la llevaré hasta la victoria.

El dia de las entrevista llegó, el tiempo pasó volando, mi cabeza solo tenía un objetivo , respiraba soñaba y vivía por Tessa, ella tiene que vivir, tiene que vivir.

**¡Ahora! nuestra querida Tessa Mille- anuncio **Caesar Flickerman tan entusiasmado y feliz que me daba asco- acércate , ven …

Tessa llevaba un vestido, largo hasta arriba de los tobillos, sencillo pero el color era lo impresionante, parecía hecho de esmeraldas , el color verde contrastaba con su cabello largo color naranja y su piel de porcelana, era ella… qué más puedo decir, ahora solo puedo verla a ella, de entre toda la multitud.

Pero que hermosa, ¡hermosa! ¿Acaso no es hermosa?- lepreguntóo a la multitud , todos gritaban y aplaudían- y bien , dime ¿estás disfrutando del capitolio? Tess ¿te puedo decir Tess?

claro - sonrió pero yo era el único que sabía que esa sonrisa era tan falsa como la peluca del presentador- estoy… muy feliz de estar aquí

Pero claro que lo estás, háblame acerca de tu 7 en las pruebas, es impresionante- impresionante, para alguien que quiere morir.

Bueno, es un secreto- dijo algo nerviosa pero con una sonrisa en su rostro- nunca podrán adivinar

Oh ! pero qué mala- todos empezaron a reir ¿que acaso están locos? son tan endemoniadamente felices que me parece absurdo- Cuentanos, ¿Quien te espera en casa?

Mi padre- sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, pero es fuerte y continua adelante- mi madre murió hace un tiempo atrás , soy la única persona que le queda

-MMM pero que pena, pobre hombre- dijo "afligido"- estoy seguro que volverás, ¿Sabes algo ? tu eres mi favorita

La alarma sonó, su tiempo se termino

-¡Kilian Reed!- camine hasta el , todos aplaudían, sin embargo yo no mostraría una sonrisa falsa, si no lo hacía cuando realmente estaba feliz, no lo haría ahora

-Buenas Noches- dije mientras lo saludaba y me invitaba a sentarme en uno de los sillones rojos

- ¡Pero que caballero! ¡¿Como no adorarlo?!- muchos gritaron , sentía como si estuviera burlándose de mí, apreté mis dientes hasta que podía oírlos rechinar- Ahora, vienes del distrito 7, pero no te pareces nada a mi querida Tess, que curioso…

Bueno , crecimos separado, en diferentes niveles sociales- explique, obviamente quería decir que yo era de la clase pobre y trabajadora y ella de la rica que podía haber en un Distrito pobre- la conocí hace un tiempo atrás…

…- todos estaban en silencio, la verdad no sabia que hacer, querían que continuara con mi historia, suspire y acomode mi saco color cafe como la corteza de los árboles

la conocí mientras caía una lluvia torrencial, su cabello del color del fuego y sus ojos saltones de loca …- todo a mi alrededor desapareció, fue como si viajara a través del tiempo...

Podía sentir el agua cayendo por mi cabello hasta mi espalda, ella tirada en el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos…

-emmm ¿kilian?- desperté de mi alucinación, me aclaré la garganta y me acomode en mi asiento, ahora creerán que yo soy el que esta mal de la cabeza- bueno , continuemos…

** Mi Error Favorito**

Todo el espectáculo termino, mi entrevista fue como cualquier otra, no decía ni una palabra de más. Por pura curiosidad vi la repeticion, no tenía idea de la cara que tenía, parecía alguien intolerante, con mi mirada oscura y el ceño fruncido, sin una sonrisa que dar a la cámara, la imagen que tenía en mi cabeza era completamente diferente.

-¿pero que estas haciendo?- dijo una vocecilla detrás de mi- te quedaras ciego

Me aleje de la gran pantalla para sentarme en el sofá, mañana a estas horas … estaremos en los juegos, espero que no tenga ningún cuchillo clavado en la cabeza.

Nunca imagine que tenia esa cara- le dije a tess, ella solo rio

Una cara … ¿tan seria?- asentí y me recoste un poco, ella sabía muchas cosas , solo quería escuchar su voz por un rato más - la verdad es que … nunca ¡nadie! ha visto su propio rostro.

Como siempre mi cara mostraba una mueca que gritaba "ella esta loca" a cada palabra que salía de su boca.

Lo único que vemos son reflejos, imágenes , fotografías de nuestro rostro- terminó explicando, solo me daba risa, siempre tenía la misma expresión, creo que por eso me caía bien.

Gracias , querida enciclopedia- le dije mientras me levantaba de mi cómodo lugar, por un vaso de agua para esta sedienta garganta- Cuentame mas cerebrito.

Dio un gran suspiro, me encantaba hacerla enojar, cualquier tontería que se me ocurría Tessa siempre la corregía; Sabe tantas cosas, su padre era dueño de una librería, me contó alguna vez, siempre se encerraba en su cuarto y leía desde la mañana hasta la noche, siempre me contaba cuentos y la vida de hombres importantes de la vieja historia, siempre tenía algo que decir.

Nunca me habia dado cuenta, pero ahora que estoy en el Capitolio, a pocas horas de una masacre, la observe un momento. Si , ella es rara, no tenía una belleza clásica con ojos azules y pelo rubio; ella es diferente,tiene una belleza extraña, inusual, con sus ojos grises tan grandes y expresivos.

¿Tienes miedo?- su pregunta me dejó helado, apenas di media vuelta y ya estaba atras de mi- ¿Le tienes miedo a la muerte?

No- salio de mi boca tan fácilmente que hasta yo mismo lo creí, no le tenía miedo a la muerte. ¿le tenía miedo al dolor? NO

Entonces ¿por qué no puedes dormir?- me dijo , con sus ojos fijos en mí , a veces en verdad daba miedo

¿Porque estabas llorando?- le contesté con otra pregunta, solo me miro confundida- cuando te conoci , llorabas, pensaste que no podía notarlo…

Mi madre murió el mismo día en el que te vi- dijo como respuesta, nunca lo habría adivinado.

pero que coincidencia- solté una carcajada, fría y llena de sarcasmo, el destino era cruel.

Ella salió corriendo , asustada por la muerte y eso la atrajo hasta mis brazos, después , al darme cuenta que mi padre nunca mas volveria, me aferre a ella, como si fuese el aire que respiro, ella es lo único que me queda.

-La vida es cruel- dijo Tessa , caminando por un pasillo que daba a su habitación, todo estaba oscuro, se encontraba entre las sombras, justo como la conocí aquella noche- Así fue y asi sera por siempre.

Tess - la llamé a través de la habitación, esta era una despedida- ¿Le tienes miedo a la muerte?

No- su voz fría llego hasta mis oidos, solo podia oir el sonido de mi corazón retumbando dentro de mi.

¿y si yo estuviera sufriendo? Tessa ¿me matarías?- solo podía oír su respiración , como una hiena hambrienta , la verdad no sabia quien era aquella chica de cabello naranja- contestame…

Camino unos cuantos pasos más hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación, alzó su cabeza y volteo solo un poco para que yo pudiera ver su cara, solo podía ver su nariz respingada y el brillo de sus ojos. Y ella rompió el silencio…

-Todo para que puedas dormir…- se fue y no la volví a ver hasta al otro dia, en la cornucopia, lista para correr hasta mis brazos.

Aquí es donde me doy cuenta que fue un grave error conocerla.

** Voy hacia ti a toda máquina**

Como un trueno golpeando mi cabeza, de pronto estaba corriendo a través de árboles tan altos que alcanzaban el cielo, lo sorprendente era la nieve espesa que llegaba hasta las rodillas. Aquí estaban los 38° Juegos del Hambre.

Vi correr a lo lejos la larga cabellera de mi compañera, segun tu distrito este año, era el color de tu chamarra, la cual no servía para nada, era tan delgada como un papel, de color café, para el distrito uno eran blancas y el dos doradas, los desafortunados fueron los de 12, el color negro era letal en esta blanca nieve, al menos yo podía confundirme con un árbol, la imagen de tessa llego a mi mente, maldita sea…

Su estúpido cabello de zanahoria le costaría la perdi en medio de sangre , gritos y muerte, no estoy orgulloso, fui responsable de 2 muertes, me sentia mal; pero asi era esto, la vida es asi.

…

Pasaron horas , 2 días sobreviviendo a esto, solo buscando a mi compañera , logre atrapar lo que parecía ser una ardilla y pude esconderme de otros tributos que buscaban arrancar la carne de mis huesos.

Estos juegos fueron rápidos, el primer día murieron 10, fue cuando llegó la noche y murieron 4 por las bajas temperaturas; Pero era un frío invernal que calaba hasta los huesos que podías morir durmiendo.

…

Al parecer esto no les gustaba a los Organizadores, solo quedamos 8, dos más murieron a manos de los profesionales, una chica con el cabello negro y ojos de buitre y un chico del mismo distrito, tan alto como los árboles. Lo único que me mantenía tranquilo era saber que Tessa seguía viva, ha sobrevivido al frío, hambre y a las bestias que se encuentran aquí, contando a los tributos del 2 y la chica del 1, los dos tributos del 4 y uno del 3.

No paraba de buscarla, estaba anocheciendo cuando por fin vi sus ojos, otra vez.

-Aquí está- la agarre por el brazo y la arrastré hasta el árbol donde dormir el dia de ayer- maldita sea , Tessa!

-shhh…-señaló hacia arriba, teníamos que subir al árbol, empezó a escalar y yo la segui

Tess…- le dije ya arriba , donde nadie podía oírnos

Los vi …- dijo con su misma expresión en la cara- vi las cámaras que nos vigilan, Kilian… están tramando algo

¿de qué hablas?- estaba confundido, sabía de quién estaba hablando, los organizadores, pero ¿que tramaban?

No les gusta esto, ya pasaron casi 4 dias desde el principio, a pasado un dia y medio y nadie a muerto de los ocho que restan- dijo haciendo cuentas con sus manos- recuerda, el año pasado los juegos solo duraron dos dias, ¡dos dias! llenos sangre, y al parecer eso les había encantado a la gente del Capitolio.

Todo lo decía en un susurro cerca de mi oído, era cierto , algo iba a pasar…

** Hazme Perder el C****ontrol**

Era de noche, la luna blanca iluminaba el bosque, miles y miles de estrellas estaban pintadas en el cielo…

-¿porque eres asi?- preguntó Tess

-¿de qué hablas?- me acomode en la pequeña rama que servía de cama

-Eres tan frío, ¿acaso tienes corazón?- dijo burlándose, con su mirada en las estrellas- nunca te he visto sonreír, si no es para burlarte de mi.

-y que… yo soy asi- cerre mis ojos, tratando de recordar los rostros de mis seres queridos , sus sonrisas, pero no veo la mía- tal vez tengas razón… no tengo corazón.

claro que no lo tienes- afirmo acomodándose su cabello en su hombro

sabes, tu cabello te delata en cualquier parte que estes- le dije,una idea cruzó por mi cabez, mi mano fue tentando el camino, llegue hasta el frío hierro de mi hacha y la agarre con fuerza

Y de un solo Hachazo corte su larga cabellera, dio un grito de la gran sorpresa que le cause, ahora solo llegaba hasta sus hombros. Me miró furiosa, pero no podía hacer nada…

-no llores- le dije mientras guardaba los tristes cabellos opacos en mi mochila- tu eres la culpable de esto

No comprendía mis palabras, fue el largo silencio que proporcione, para que ella abriera sus ojos y comprendiera lo que trataba de ella la culpable de esto, solo quedamos 8 y ella sería la ganadora, no importaba que… yo sería quien quedaría sin vida y solo por haberla querido tanto.

-fue bella quien mató a la bestia- cuando terminó de pronunciar cada palabra, el cielo se apago , la verdadera oscuridad apareció ante nuestros ojos, habían apagado el cielo. Esto era lo que dijo Tessa.

TRIBUTOS , UN ANUNCIO PARA CADA UNO DE USTEDES, LAS REGLAS HAN CAMBIADO - una voz bajaba desde el cielo , Tess empezó a temblar, yo estaba perdiendo el control - CADA REGLA ESTIPULADA DE LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE, QUEDA ELIMINADA, SOLO TIENEN 5 HORAS PARA LLEGAR HASTA SU VICTORIA, 5 HORAS HASTA QUE LLEGUE LA AVALANCHA Y TERMINE CON TODO LO QUE ESTA EN ESTA ARENA, Y QUE LA SUERTE ESTÉ SIEMPRE DE SU LADO…

Gritos se escuchaban a lo lejos, ¿las reglas estaban eliminadas? no lo entendía, era un caos todo estaba oscuro, no podía ver nada. Fue el sonido del cañón que sono tre veces, estaba aquí, el final había llegado y yo solo sujetaba fuertemente la mano de Tessa y en la otra mi hacha.

Otro cañonazo sonó, todo pasaba rápido, solo quedamos 4 . De todas partes pájaros enormes empezaron a picotearse, nos estaban obligando a bajar, no tuvimos otra opción, solo bajamos unas cuantas ramas, hasta que me arrebataron a Tessa.

-¡AH!- oí perfectamente el golpe de su cuerpo contra el suelo, baje de un solo salto, era más alto de lo que pesaba. Con todas mis fuerza y afilando mi mirada solté un hachazo logrando darle alguien, el sonido de una cabeza rodando hasta mis pies altero mis nervios ¿Y si era Tess?

-¡Tessa!- grite , no me importaba nada, solo queria que ella estuviera bien

aqui estoy - la pude ver cerca de mi , llena de sangre, esperen …

La luz volvió a la Arena, las estrellas estaban desapareciendo, muy pronto amanecerá. Agarre a Tess entre mis brazos y la cargue , camine hasta llegar a un lago congelado, mis pies arrastraban el frío hielo seco , podía ver mi muerte llegar, rápidamente, cada paso que daba… me acercaba a mi destino.

** Gracias por los Recuerdos**

Solo quedamos tres, tendría que pelear a muerte con el que retaba, baje mi mirada hasta ella, pero sus ojos solo miraban un punto intermedio en el cielo, estaba en shock, temblaba tanto que sólo podía acercarla cada vez más a mi pecho.

Pude ver paracaídas caer desde arriba, la acomode en mis piernas para poder abrir el paquete, había una nota en el " Buena suerte" y una capa del color de la sangre para Tessa. Empeze a reir, de lo absurdo que era o solo estaba llegando a la locura.

La envolví en la capa, su cabello estaba mojado por la nieve que se quedó pegada, su piel parecía de papel, sus labios estaban tan rojos como la sangre y había pequeños cristales adornando sus pestañas.

La deje ahi , en el suelo de hielo, esta sería una verdadera despedida, bese sus hermoso labios y me percate de que seguía con vida, podía escuchar los pasos de mi enemigo, esperaba sigilosamente a que me acercara hasta el.

-Tessa- la movi un poco para poder despertarla- adios

perdóname…- dijo con su voz temblando- nunca pude derretir el hielo que había en tu corazon… perdon.

shhh…- acaricie por última vez su pelo, al que amaba con locura- cantame una cancion …

Porque eres un cielo, un cielo lleno de

estrellas

Te daré mi corazón

Porque eres un cielo lleno de

estrellas

Que ilumina el sendero …

Mientras podía oír su voz, cantando una dulce canción que alguna vez escuche , mientras veíamos el cielo y acariciaba su cabello naranja como las hojas del otoño. Caminaba con mi hacha en la mano, viendo la sombra el último tributo que quedaba…

No me importa seguir y tropezar

No me importa si me haces eso

Salió corriendo hacia mí , di un golpe y pude cortar su pierna izquierda, perdió el equilibrio , pero antes de caer al suelo agarró mi pierna y me jalo, le di un golpe en la cabeza y todo terminó, mi hacha abrió el hielo y se hizo un hoyo enorme.

Me fui hundiendo poco a poco…

Porque en un cielo, en el cielo lleno de

estrellas

Te pude ver ahí

Tessa volteo a verme antes de que desapareciera en el agua helada.

No me dolía, ya nada podía hacerlo, sin embargo tenía miedo , no por estar muriendo. Morir de amor era algo placentero para mi, pero esto …saber que nunca más la podre ver, esto partió mi corazón de hielo en pequeños pedazos.

En verdad espero que te guste, me encanto escribir esta historia! espero tu comentario!

Feliz Navidad! les deseo lo mejor y que su vida este llena de sueños y mucha esperanza!

zathura


End file.
